User blog:LiviTheTepig 2.0/Enter: Violan- Part 1
Characters in Order By Appearance Flower Stone Onicolo Vermeil Violan - "Goodbye, Onicolo!" Flower waved to Onicolo from inside the temple as Onicolo left. Onicolo waved back, and focused her attention on Vermeil, who was in her arms. "Alright, I know how much you've been bugging me to take you out today," Onicolo said to her corrupted companion. "It's just going to be you and me today." Onicolo rubbed the top of Vermeil's head as she squeaked happily. The pair walked around Beach City together, talking to the humans they would come across. It started to get dark. Vermeil yawned loudly, and Onicolo looked down at her. "Are you getting tired already?" She asked. Vermeil looked up at her, and nodded her tiny head to confirm Onicolo's question. "Alright, we'll just hang out on the beach for the rest of the day," Onicolo said quietly to not disturb her friend, and they started heading back to the beach together, Vermeil in Onicolo's arms. They arrived at a comfortable area on the beach and Onicolo sat down in the sand, placing Vermeil down beside her. Vermeil quickly fell asleep, nuzzling up to Onicolo. Onicolo smiled, and looked up at the sky. The two sat like that for a while, and Onicolo started dozing off as they sat in the sand. (Time skip.) Onicolo woke up to the sound of loud cheering and applause. She confusingly looked over at Vermeil, who was already awake at staring at the source of the noise. "W-What's that?" Onicolo was still a little tired, so she wasn't thinking too well at the moment. Vermeil made a noise that told Onicolo that she was interested in what was going on over at the pier. "Alright, I suppose we could go see what it is," Onicolo yawned. "From what I can hear, it isn't anything we should worry about." Onicolo picked Vermeil up, and she walked her and the corrupted Gem over to the city, waving to her human friends who weren't at the supposedly amazing event at the moment. She heard loud and overconfident banter from the distance. The voice sounded somewhat familiar to Onicolo, she just couldn't recognize who it was... She started walking notably faster towards the shouting, curious to see who the strange person was. It was... A purple figure. This couldn't be a human, right? Onicolo looked down at Vermeil, before the voice had stopped yelling, and Onicolo suddenly felt a surge of anxiety. Maybe she should leave, Flower would be more interested in this sort of thing, right? "Oni?!" The voice suddenly yelled out, and the crowd of humans turned to face Onicolo. Wait, there was only one person who called her Oni! It was... "Vio?!" Onicolo looked up, and saw her old friend, Violan staring right back at her. Vermeil looked confused, she's never seen this other Gem in her whole life, since when did Onicolo know her? She didn't have time to ponder on that thought however, because Onicolo bolted towards the mysterious new Gem. Vermeil watched as the slightly taller Gem picked up her friend and hugged her tightly, and they had started talking excitedly to each other. She was rather jealous of the attention this strange purple Gem was getting. She purple Gem started looking at Vermeil, and she appeared to be asking about her. Onicolo pointed at her, and the pair of Gems started walking towards her. "So Vio, this is Vermeil!" Onicolo smiled at Violan. "Why is she corrupted? What happened to her?" Violan asked Onicolo. "Oh uh, it's a long story..." Onicolo looked at Vermeil. "But come on! I have to introduce you to my other friends!" Onicolo picked up Vermeil from where she was on the ground, and the three start heading back to the temple. The humans who were watching Violan boast about herself watched as the three walked back to the temple in a satisfactory silence. "You have to tell me everything that's been going on since the last time we saw each other!" Onicolo said to her returned friend as they made it to the door of the beach house. - END OF PART 1 Category:Blog posts